<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celeste by aribakemono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967498">Celeste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono'>aribakemono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los cuentos de EXO [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No eres de este planeta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los cuentos de EXO [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celeste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le dice que se llama Xiumin, pero no termina de creérselo: es un nombre demasiado normal para él, a quien le resplandece la piel como si tuviera luz propia, a quien le brillan los ojos como dos estrellitas, y las telas le caen gráciles por el cuerpo, bailan sobre sus caderas y sobre sus brazos cuando se mueve. Luhan no entiende qué hace aquí, delante de la puerta del apartamento que comparte con un estudiante de intercambio, Junmyeon, pero llueve y el tal Xiumin le mira con los ojos muy grandes, le mira mordiéndose el labio inferior como por casualidad, le anuncia "llueve" con una voz suave y bonita, y Luhan entiende que le está pidiendo permiso para entrar a su casa. (Le deja su cama y él duerme en el sofá, y cuando Junmyeon le pregunta quién es, Luhan es rápido y contesta "un amigo", aunque apenas sabe su nombre y que tiene la voz más dulce que ha oído en mucho tiempo).<br/>
<br/>
"No eres de este planeta", le murmura mientras Xiumin le reparte besos por los brazos con adoración absoluta. Lleva tiempo pensándolo, que Xiumin es un extraterrestre o un ángel o un demonio, algo sobrenatural, porque cuando se lo folla su piel se ilumina aún más de lo normal, un manto de luz azulada le recubre el cuerpo y es mágico, cuando sonríe con cada embestida. Quizás es que está loco, porque cuando le comenta a Junmyeon que Xiumin brilla, le mira con el ceño fruncido y le dice que debería descansar del estudio, que está alucinando. Nadie ve resplandecer la piel de Xiumin y cuando le pregunta a él, solo sonríe y le besa los labios con parsimonia, hasta que se le olvida. Con él, Luhan se siente perdido y confuso, se siente pequeño e insignificante cada vez que Xiumin le habla, pero también más cálido que nunca.<br/>
<br/>
Hoy no, sin embargo, hoy no le besa hasta que tiene ganas de fundirse entre las sábanas y la curiosidad desaparece. Hoy, no obstante, cuando se lo dice Xiumin suspira contra su antebrazo, haciendo que el vello se le erice y el estómago se le llene de florituras. "Soy un celeste", le susurra, regalándole un beso en la muñeca. Después, se levanta en toda su desnudez y le arrastra hasta la ventana, le señala la luna llena. "Soy Ella", dice con la mirada perdida y la voz de ensueño, dejando a Luhan confuso. "Todos los celestes somos la Luna, y Ella es todos nosotros", se explica. Su voz suena como una canción triste, el resplandor de su piel se apaga en degradado. Xiumin le mira y Luhan quiere preguntar más, quiere decirle algo que le consuele, ¿pero qué hacer cuando la luna se rompe ante ti? Quiere decirle algo, "te creo", pero Xiumin entrelaza sus dedos de luz con los suyos, le penetra el alma con sus ojos, no le deja hablar "Quiero llevarte conmigo, pero no sé volver" le confiesa en un susurro que suena desesperado, que suena quebrado, al borde de las lágrimas. (Luhan le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, le oculta el rostro en su cuello, le deja temblar entre sus brazos, las manitas de Xiumin se aferran a su espalda).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>